kingdomheartsfandomcom_af-20200214-history
Chef Kyroo
}= - Statistiek = |spec=DreamEater |DDDSEXP=0.94 |DDDSHP=38.1 |DDDSSTR=8.4 |DDDSMAG=10.8 |DDDSDEF=6.9 |DDDfire=x0.55 |DDDbliz=x1.30 |DDDthun=x1.10 |DDDwater=x1.60 |DDDdark=x1.10 |DDDlight=x1.10 |DDDlink=Decussation |DDDatt=Fire |DDDstyle=Fire |DDDdream=Wondrous Fantasy |DDDdisp1=Cuisiner |DDDdesc1=Attacks with weapon and Fire; tries to shield allies. |DDDdispab=stomach |DDDdispac=face |DDDdispad=face |DDDdisp2=Commis |DDDdesc2=Fewer attacks but more defense. |DDDdispba=face |DDDdispbc=stomach |DDDdispbd=stomach |DDDdisp3=Pâtissier |DDDdesc3=Mostly uses magic attacks. |DDDdispca=face |DDDdispcb=stomach |DDDdispcd=pan |DDDdisp4=Pyromanger |DDDdesc4=Uses only Fire attacks. |DDDdispda=stomach |DDDdispdb=stomach |DDDdispdc=face |DDDNLVL1=20 |DDDNLVL2=24 |DDDNLVL3=26 |DDDNLVL4=30 |DDDNLVL5=34 |DDDNLVL6=36 |DDDNloc1=Traverse Town |DDDNloc2=Country of the Musketeers |DDDNloc3=Symphony of Sorcery |DDDNHP=30.5 |DDDNSTR=9.4 |DDDNMAG=12.1 |DDDNDEF=5.0 |DDDNEXP=1.2 |DDDNtime=x0 |DDDNigni=x0 |DDDNpois=x1.0 |DDDNmagn=x1.0 |DDDNstun=x1.0 |DDDNsleep=x1.0 |DDDNconf=x1.0 |DDDNblind=x1.0 |DDDNbind=x1.0 |DDDNzero=x1.0 |DDDNzant=x1.0 |DDDNmini=x1.0 |DDDNstop=x1.0 |DDDNslow=x1.0 |DDDNfree=x1.0 |DDDNrewards=HP Orb x2 (30%), Munny x3 (40%), Droplet x2 (30%) Ice Dream Cone 2 (3%), Potion (2%) Wondrous Fancy (12%), Wondrous Figment (6%) |DDDNworlds=Traverse Town, Country of the Musketeers, Symphony of Sorcery }}}} 'N Chef Kyroo is 'n droom eter wat verskyn in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Sy Gees-weergawe word verkry via sintese, terwyl sy Nagmerrie-weergawe gevind kan word in Traverse Town, Country of the Musketeers, en in Symphony of Sorcery. Wanneer die gees weergawe verslaan word, verlaat sy agter die droomfragment Wondrous Fantasy. Sy skakel aanval is Decussation. Voorkoms Die Chef Kyroo is 'n padda agtige wesens met 'n groot, ronde lyf en kop, maar dun en stompe ledemate. Dit het baie groot, sirkelvormige oë, klein, handskoene-agtige hande en wye, plat voete. Elkeen van sy voete het drie groot tone wat in sirkelvormige bulte eindig. Die Chef Kyroo dra 'n voorskoot oor sy maag, aangehou deur vier bande en klein skouerblokkies, en 'n lang op die bokant van sy kop. Dit dra ook 'n braaipan in sy linkerhand, gebruik dit as 'n wapen, en 'n klein, sirkelvormige deksel in sy linkerhand, wat dit as skild gebruik. "Sjef" (engels: "Chef") verwys na die Chef Kyroo se verbintenis met kook en die toque wat dit dra, 'n hoed wat tipies met sjefs geassosieer word. "Kyroo" is 'n fonetiese spelling van kaeru (蛙), Japannees vir "padda", 'n dier wat die Chef Kyroo fisies lyk. ;Gees ;Nagmerrie Strategie As lekkernye voor die Chef Kyroo geplaas word, het dit 'n seldsame kans om die item in 'n Royal Cake te verander. Vermoëns Vermoëskoppeling style="margin-left: 10px; color:#000000; border:solid 2px #000000; border-radius: 10px; text-align:center" align="center" width="500px" - colspan="2" style="border-top-left-radius: 0.5em; border-top-right-radius: 0.5em; background:#000000; color:#FFFFFF;" }}} se Prys lys - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Blitz style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Aerial Slam - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Fira style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Firaga - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Cura style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Fire Boost - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Fire Boost style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Item Boost - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Item Boost style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Item Boost - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Attack Boost style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Magic Boost - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Defense Boost style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Fire Screen - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Fire Screen style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Air Combo Plus } Aanvalle Stryd= border=1 cellpadding=2 cellspacing=0 class="sortable" style="text-align:center; font-size:10px" width=500px -bgcolor="#3A3A3A" rowspan="2" width="36%" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Naam rowspan="2" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Element rowspan="2" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Vlak colspan="4" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Ingesteldheid - width="8%" height="10px" style="background:#8A2EB2" Cu'Ingestelheid: Cu=Cuisiner, Co=Commis, Pa=Pâtissier, Py=Pyromanger width="8%" style="background:#FFFF00" 'Co width="8%" style="background:#00CED1" Pa width="8%" style="background:#00FF00" Py - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Ribbit Blade||Fire||1||✔||✔|| || - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Ribbit Strike||Fire||1||✔||✔|| || - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Ribbit Spin||Fire||1||✔|| ||✔|| - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Red Hot Chili||Fire||1||✔||✔||✔||✔ - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Flying Chef||Fire||1||✔|| || ||✔ - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Ribbit Flambé||Fire||1|| ||✔|| ||✔ - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Hot Potatoes||Fire||1||✔|| ||✔||✔ - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Dark Firaga||Dark||30||✔|| ||✔|| - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Cure||rowspan="3"|—||1||rowspan="3"| ||rowspan="3"|✔||rowspan="3"|✔||rowspan="3"|✔ - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Cura||18 - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Curaga||35 - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Esuna||—||1|| ||✔|| ||✔ - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Time Bomb||Neutral||24|| ||✔||✔|| - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Sleep||rowspan="3"|Neutral||1||rowspan="3"|✔||rowspan="3"| ||rowspan="3"| ||rowspan="3"| - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Sleepra||14 - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Sleepga||25 - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Regen||—||10|| || ||✔||✔ - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Drain||—||15|| || ||✔||✔ } |-|Flick Rush = border=1 cellpadding=2 cellspacing=0 class="sortable" style="text-align:center; font-size:10px" width=500px -bgcolor="#3A3A3A" rowspan="2" width="36%" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Naam rowspan="2" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Element rowspan="2" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Vlak colspan="4" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Ingesteldheid - width="8%" height="10px" style="background:#8A2EB2" Cu width="8%" style="background:#FFFF00" Co width="8%" style="background:#00CED1" Pa width="8%" style="background:#00FF00" Py - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Ribbit Combo||Fire||1||30%||30%||30%||10% - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Red Hot Chili||Fire||1||15%||20%||15%||30% - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Flying Chef||Fire||1||15%||10%||5%||20% - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Ribbit Flambé||Fire||1|| ||20%|| ||15% - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Hot Potatoes||Fire||1||15%|| ||15%||15% - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Dark Firaga||Dark||30||15%|| ||15%|| - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Cure||rowspan="3"|—||11||rowspan="3"| ||rowspan="3"|10%||rowspan="3"|10%||rowspan="3"|10% - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Cura||18 - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Curaga||35 - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Time Bomb||Neutral||24|| ||10%||10%|| - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Sleep||rowspan="3"|Neutral||1||rowspan="3"|10%||rowspan="3"| ||rowspan="3"| ||rowspan="3"| - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Sleepra||14 - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Sleepga||25 - bgcolor="#FF6060" Mega Flare||Fire||1||colspan="4"|Gevorderde opdrag } Formules vir die sintese ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Sora kan die Chef Kyroo formule van 'n skatkis in die Land van die Musketiers kry. Die Chef Kyroo kan geskep word deur ses verskillende formules. *Die eerste formule is 'n rang F formule. **8 Troubling Figment + 3 Wondrous Fancy *Die tweede formule is 'n rang E formule. **3 Noble Fancy + 3 Wondrous Fancy *Die derde formule is 'n rang D formule wat 'n 40% kans op transformasie vanaf Sir Kyroo het. **10 Intrepid Figment + 6 Noble Fancy *Die vierde formule is 'n rang C formule. **4 Intrepid Fancy + 3 Wondrous Fancy *Die vyfde formule is 'n rang A formule wat 'n 70% kans op sukses het. **2 Lofty Fantasy + 2 Brilliant Fantasy *Die sesde formule is 'n rang A formule. **1 Malleable Fantasy + 3 Wondrous Fancy Kommentaar en verwysings }} Eksterne skakels Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance enemies Kategorie:Fire-attribute Dream Eaters Kategorie:Fire-style Dream Eaters